1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device having a modulation unit which modulates light emitted from a light source, an image supply device which supplies the image data to the image display device, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
An image display device which projects an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye alternately on a screen on the basis of input image data for the right eye and input image data for the left eye in order to express an image in a three-dimensional manner is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-232308).
Moreover, among known image display devices which project an image on a screen, there is an image display device which performs brightness expanding processing on the image data in order to expand a dynamic range of an image projected on the screen and improve the contrast sensitivity (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-31846).
Here, a case is assumed in which brightness expanding processing as in JP-A-2002-31846 is executed on the image data for the right eye and the image data for the left eye in an image display device which projects an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye alternately, such as the image display device disclosed in JP-A-2009-232308.
In this case, it is necessary to execute the brightness expanding processing effectively taking into consideration that the image data for the right eye and the image data for the left eye corresponding to the image data for the right eye are data which are generated reflecting the parallax between left and right eyes in order to express an image in a three-dimensional manner.